Love is a Powerful Thing
by auronstar1903
Summary: Can Augustine Sycamore touch Lysandre's heart the way his was touched? This may be one of the only few happy endings for our dearest pairing. Lysandre/Sycamore


**Love is a Powerful Thing**

_**I've been playing Pokémon Y recently, and I just LOOOOVE Professor Sycamore and Lysandre! I finally found a few stories about them, so I finally decided to write one of my own. Hope you enjoy!**_

Professor Augustine Sycamore was many things.

He was brain smart, being the first professor to discover Mega Evolutions…in this era anyways. He was charming. Other people found him as major eye candy. Of course he'd do his best to explain to the many ladies that he just wasn't interested. Not that he didn't want love, because he did. He was just…into men. It wasn't a crime, but not many professors were known for crushing on the same gender. Even if he did come across a male who was attracted, he knew it would only be a hit-and-run relationship. He loved his job and his Pokémon so, but he really wanted a man who wanted….so much more.

Destiny, of course, is funny.

He was about twenty-three when it happened. His name had barely been known Kalos-wide, just starting his practice in Lumiose City. He had become obsessed with the cafes nationwide, and wanted to try them all.

And he did. But none really appealed to him. He had become a little upset at the lack of quality cafes, when he mysteriously came across a quiet café in an alley. The red walls on the inside gave it away, appealing to him.

He just didn't anticipate the next action.

The moment he turned to go inside, the professor collided with a man slightly taller than him. The other man had fell, yet quickly got up in advance, so as the professor fell bottom first, the other man hastily held out his hand to him.

"My sincerest apologies, kind sir," the taller one cringed. "I didn't anticipate this."

"Neither did I," the professor chuckled. "This café really appealed to me, and I was just too anxious." He got a better look at the man, who towered over him just slightly, his odd yet nice orange hair jutting left and right neatly. He wore a black jacket with fur trim along with black matching pants.

He found himself staring for quite some time. This man was really handsome and generous. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm"-

"Augustine Sycamore, I presume. I can only recognize due to the lab coat you don. I've heard great things." The other man held out his hand, to which the professor took gently with a blush. "My name is Lysandre."

Augustine did a double take. "Wait….THE Lysandre?! The one who created the Holo-Caster?" Now he felt embarrassed.

"I can tell by your face you feel embarrassed." Lysandre chuckled. "Don't be. I feel honored just having YOU here." As he said this, the professor couldn't help but blush again. "And if it's alright with you, I'd love to pick your brain. How do you feel about coffee?"

The professor lost his mind for a minute. "I-I-I-I'd love to…" he stammered. With that, the taller man guided him inside to a table, where he ordered their coffee.

During the time Augustine spent at the café, they talked. Lysandre talked about how the Holo-Caster had been improving many lives, and his ideas of a beautiful world. Augustine talked about the recent discovery of Mega-Evolution and how Pokémon nowadays were separated into Central, Coastal and Mountain Pokémon

But the one thing they had in common was their love for Pokémon. Both men could see any Pokémon for their inner and outer beauty, giving that each and every one was unique. They also found they both liked the same kind of music.

By then, it was already dusk. When the professor noticed this, he panicked. Lysandre, understanding, shook his hand once more as they bid their farewells (or in this case, _adieu_).

Augustine was reaching his street when he realized something, face palming himself on the head. "Damn it! I didn't even ask for his number! There's so much more…." He was entranced by Lysandre, only to realize he probably wouldn't see him again. "Love hurts…" Just as he continued to sulk, he noticed a figure not far from the lab. As it drew near, he realized it was none other than a panting, exhausted Lysandre.

"Dear professor…huff…" he wheezed slightly. "I hope we can pick this up…huff…tomorrow…" With that, he gave the professor a slip of paper. "Once more…._adieu_…" and with a wave, he began to walk to a cab.

The professor continued to wave until the cab was in the distance. The second it disappeared, he rushed into the lab, slammed the door, and read the piece of paper-

_Lysandre: 616-972-0914_

_I feel this is the start of a beautiful friendship, my dear professor_

Augustine couldn't help but scream in glee, holding the slip close to his heart. Once he composed himself, he grabbed his Holo-Caster and began to dial…..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**7 years later….**_

"I'd be more than willing to join."

Augustine and Lysandre once again found themselves in a conversation over coffee. Apparently, Lysandre was starting a group of scientists for discovery on an ancient artifact, and of course the professor liked to see him happy and would do anything for him as well as with him.

Professor Sycamore was really love struck when it came to Lysandre. He was everything to him, his whole world. Of course he wouldn't tell the other man….yet. After all, having him as a friend was better than nothing at all. Their bond had strengthened tenfold over the past seven years. And it was only getting stronger.

"You should remember that you have your duties to attend to for future trainers." Lysandre reminded him. "Don't lose focus."

"I won't," the professor reassured. "but please! I'd love to help you in any way I can!"

"I know." The other man smiled. "We're really setting out to make a beautiful world. After all," he nudged his knuckles with the professor's, "brilliant people like you make it all the more beautiful. That's why I want to make sure you're safe."

Augustine blushed as Lysandre said this. Though he didn't want to jump to conclusions, he nodded and nudged knuckles back with a blush. "Why that's very kind of you. Thank you for looking out for me…."

"You're basically family to me. Losing you would be a tragedy…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**5 years later….**_

Augustine was horrified as the Holo Clip came to a close.

Team Flare, the group Lysandre built up through the years, had been a success. But the orange-haired man seemed to have changed over that time, perhaps quite darker. The professor, only loving him so, was really scared for him.

Through the years, Augustine had done what he could to help Team Flare in any way possible. And Lysandre kept true to his words. He did his best to shape the world, trying to make it more beautiful, but to no avail. Recently, he had even captured two Pokémon of legends, Xerneas and Yvetal, the Pokémon of life and death, and was planning to use them to activate the ultimate weapon. In his deformed eyes, the only way to rid the world of the ugliness was to make himself and the team immortal as well as destroy every other human and Pokémon who wouldn't see eye to eye. However, Lysandre himself didn't like the idea to well. The idea of no more Pokémon, no more Augustine….

He had grown so fond of the professor. He knew he was even falling for him, not that it bothered him. That was why he tried to convince him the most. That was why he tried to keep him safe through the years. But recently, the professor may have been lonely enough that when five certain trainers came into the picture, he wanted to perfect them, not giving him a lot of time with Lysandre.

So as Lysandre announced the use of his weapon, Augustine became scared. The professor was going to lose him, and he had no one to blame but himself.

But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could save Lysandre the same ways he was saved by him. Grabbing his coat and Poke Balls, he began his departure to Geosenge Town.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"PLEASE DON'T!" the professor wailed.

They were underground as Calem and Serena were about to engage into another battle with Lysandre. Augustine had managed to show up in time. He hoped that the orange-haired man would see his errors.

"I…I can't…this world is full…of hate…greed…it'll only get worse! The ugliness will destroy us! This world isn't perfect" Lysandre boomed.

"I know it's not perfect, but what about the Pokémon? They don't deserve this!" Augustine argued as tears started to form.

Lysandre glared with his own watery eyes through his orange visor. "I know…but this is the only way…besides, what's a beautiful world if you've got no to share-"

"You've got me…." The professor trembled as the tears came hard and fast. Within seconds he broke down.

Lysandre hated this. He never meant to make him cry. In fact, Augustine was the last person in the world he ever wanted to make cry. Suddenly, the professor slowly rose, shaking with his head still down as he whispered, years of gathered love and passion-

"….I love you, Lysandre…."

As those words were said, something in Lysandre's mind clicked. He himself had wanted to say those exact words to the professor, but never had the courage to. Even with a strong heart of some sort, he just couldn't.

Then he remembered back to that moment five years ago:

"_We're really setting out to make a beautiful world. After all," he nudged his knuckles with the professor's, "brilliant people like you make it all the more beautiful. That's why I want to make sure you're safe."_

_Augustine blushed as Lysandre said this. Though he didn't want to jump to conclusions, he nodded and nudged knuckles back with a blush. "Why that's very kind of you. Thank you for looking out for me…."_

"_You're basically family to me. Losing you would be a tragedy…"_

As he remembered this, that realization came at once. The world will _never_ be perfect. But with a man like Augustine, the world was beautiful enough for him. Even the kids (though he hated to admit it) showed that anyone can make the world beautiful, even if it's slowly.

He rose the arm which held the switch to end it all. Calem and Serena were wearing worried looks upon their faces. Augustine only sobbed quietly now, upset that Lysandre might never feel the same way in his eyes, upset that he was lost.

Lysandre rose his arm to the highest point…..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

….only to bring it down with such force, destroying the switch.

Calem and Serena sighed in relief, and Augustine looked up through red, puffy eyes. With that, Lysandre strided to the professor within three seconds. There, he knelt down to the other man and cupped his chin, zoning in on his ear as he whispered-

"I love you too, Augustine…don't forget that…"

With that, the professor cried hysterically, although they were tears of joy. Lysandre chuckled as they finally sealed their love with a kiss. The kiss both had been anticipating for twelve years…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Moments after their kiss, Xersonic claimed leadership over Team Flare as Lysandre called it all off. Not willing to compromise with their now former boss, the scientist sent Xerneas and Yvetal to attack them. Almost immediately, Calem and Serena sent out their Pokémon, Calem, Chesnaught and Serena, Delphox. While the two trainers battled and captured the legends, Lysandre and Augustine had defeated all of the admins, scientists and even Xersonic himself. Lysandre secretly wished he had called it quits sooner. Together, him and his now lover were invincible._

_But even with the legends captured, Xersonic pulled out another switch, claiming he foresaw Lysandre's surrender to love, into which Serena argued, stating that love is one of the many things that made the world beautiful. Not willing to listen, however, the scientist pressed the switch….._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hold still just a little longer, Mr. Lysandre," Serena pressed. With that, she pushed.

"OOOWW!" the older man screamed, grabbing his arm. Almost immediately, Augustine rushed to his aid, cuddling next to him, attempting to comfort him.

The pain subdued enough to where he would wince. With that, he placed a kiss on the professor's lips. "I'm fine now, dearest. But thank you anyways." The professor only nodded as he nuzzled his head under the man's chin.

Lysandre, Augustine, Calem and Serena stood up together and glanced at the giant hole in the middle of the town. Unexpectedly, because of the legends' capture the machine ended up backfiring due to no power from them. With that, the whole weapon began to collapse, bringing down the whole hideout.

The four, however, had managed to make it out alive, with help from the trainers' friends Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. Lysandre wasn't too lucky as he managed to separate his left arm from the shoulder. When they first noticed this, Augustine cried in hysterics, Lysandre, Calem and Shauna reassuring him. And as far as news went, everyone's hatred turned from Lysandre to Xersonic as Lysandre had a change of heart before it was too late. People would still probably give him the cold shoulder for a while, no doubt.

"So what now, Professor and Mr. Lysandre?" Calem questioned, winking to the pair as their hands were joined lovingly.

"Well," Lysandre sighed grasping Augustine into an embrace. "My labs will be shut down for some time until the mess is sorted through." He glanced at the trainers' direction. "I'm sorry to both of you as well….I meant to apologize to you both along with Augustine….you two….make the world just as beautiful with such strength and courage…"

"No hard feelings, sir," Serena smiled, shaking his right hand. "At least that shows your heart is still there for a…._certain someone_…"

Both men blushed as the young trainers laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm sorry your café was closed as well. Is there anything I can do?"

"Augustine, my dearest, don't worry your pretty head. It'll reopen in two weeks tops. And though it sounds silly, I've changed the name to 'Lysamore Café."

"Lysandre…..honey, you're so sweet…"

They were currently in the Anistar City Café, already four days since the incident at Geosenge Town. A parade was planned for the young heroes in Lumiose City three weeks from now. People finally began to greet Lysandre with a smile, and they only grew bigger as they would notice him hand in hand with the professor…now as lovers. Augustine couldn't take his eyes off of Lysandre now. Now a couple, it was harder to hide the blushing, though Lysandre found it adoring.

As they were finishing their coffee, the professor kept staring lovingly at the other man until…

"What the-"

He reached into his cup only to wear a shocked look on his face seconds later.

He pulled out his left hand….

….which now held a slightly stained, but shiny diamond ring. He was speechless as tears of joy brimmed his eyes. He looked up to sapphire eyes, which shined just as bright.

"…I can have that cleaned and shined again…"

The professor could only stutter gibberish.

"…So…will you…?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I now pronounce you man..and husband…"

"You may kiss."

The crowd roared as Lysandre and Augustine shared their eternal love through their kiss.

When Lysandre proposed, Augustine was lost at words for a moment, until his brain finally reconnected with his mouth to which he screamed "YEEES!" They got many concerned looks until the professor held up his right hand, which now donned the ring. Within seconds everyone in the café cheered. Within two days, everyone in Kalos was anticipating the wedding.

The wedding was held following the planned parade, in Lumiose City, which was held the morning after Calem and Serena had defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, Diantha. In fact, being a good friend to both men, Diantha had become an ordained minister to wed them herself.

As they ran to their custom cab, Augustine, who was cradled into Lysandre's arms, looked up at him lovingly. Lysandre gave him the same look in return.

"_Je t'aime, mon Lysandre"_

"_Je t'aime trop, mon cher sycamore_. Let's go home."

"Yes…let's….."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The kiss was alive. From the moment they stepped into his lab, Lysandre had Augustine pinned to the wall, hands above his head. The professor was pleased with their position, for he was more than ready to give himself to his…his _husband_. He was a little ashamed to say he was a virgin still.

"You know I can read you rather easily, Augustine. If it makes you feel any better, I am too a virgin. But waiting to take you as mine was worth the wait."

The smaller man smiled as he heard the words, igniting a fire within. With that, he inched upwards, wrapping his legs around the orange haired male. Lysandre then guided them to the elevator, where he pressed the button for the third floor.

They spent four minutes in the elevator, where they groped each other all the more. Once on his floor, the professor helped guide Lysandre to his bed, which had begged for company for quite some time now. Once on the bed, they began the process of removing each other's clothes, until they were down to Lysandre's orange briefs and surprisingly, Sycamore's lime green trousers. The sight caused the larger man to chuckle while the professor pouted playfully. In seconds, however, he knelt down to where the other's arousal awaited, throbbing for company. He consumed it in record time, bobbing his head to the beat of Lysandre's thrusts. Lysandre thread his fingers through Augustine's locks, encouraging faster movement. It was another three minutes before he finally came with such force.

Augustine gathered some cum that found its way onto his chest and prodded the other man's mouth gently, to which he accepted, sucking gently. After that was done, Lysandre turned his lover onto his stomach to have better access to his anus. There, he began to rub his arousal on the sensitive area.

The professor began to wince with anticipation. "Darling….hurry…I want it..."

He chuckled, leaning to Sycamore's ear. "Just so you know, I love you with all my being."

Before Augustine could respond, Lysandre thrust hastily inside, causing both to scream in ecstasy. It only hurt the professor for a moment, but after five to seven thrusts, it felt immensely…..AMAZING!

Lysandre managed to flip him over before resuming the thrusts. There, they began to kiss and feel more of each other, while Lysandre began stroking Augustine's arousal.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, they could see their future played out: Lysandre and _Sycamore _Labs at its highest peak, being their plans to create more Mega Items for more trainers. Then, there would be less greed. Family could wait, because as for them, it would be difficult. But for any amount, both men did consider their Pokémon as their own children.

Life had just become perfect as Augustine had given the last bit of his virginity to his husband. Both cuming at once, Lysandre flopped on the bed beside his lover, spooning him. The professor nuzzled his head under the other's chin.

"I love you, Lysandre…."

"I love you too, Augustine…."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…..we're such a mess, dear….."

Both burst into laughter as they embraced into another kiss.

Lysandre was many things.

…

Both men were.

**The End**

_**I wanted a happy ending for these two. I fell in LOVE with Lysandre and Professor Sycamore, and wanted them to be happy with one another. Hope you guys like this story, and leave some reviews if you can. And as for the followers for "To Be or Not to Be", I promise I'll get back to that soon. The USB where I saved it is lost in my junk drawer.**_


End file.
